


Hey, do you remember?..

by KiraDillinger



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Madness, pretty short work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraDillinger/pseuds/KiraDillinger
Summary: Hey, do you remember?.. We spent so many good moments together.





	Hey, do you remember?..

**Author's Note:**

> 84 chapter of the manga, rewritten so that everything went wrong.   
> "Trevor Yuile – Original Score" was the huge inspiration.

_Hey, do you remember?.. We met recently, a couple of years ago._

Madness is merciless and heartless. It does not care who you are, someone's brother, husband, child, just a passer-by, who happened to be here by accident. It does not care, and it will take you away indiscriminately, swallow you up with your guts, placing a bloodthirsty smile on your lips and pounding at the murder of the closest.

It will leave no choice to _anyone_.

Maka looks at what is happening with a mute horror, not believing and not trying to believe. Before her is not Soul, only the shell remained from her partner, disgustingly chuckling and randomly turning the limbs into the blades. Even Professor Stein, standing near her, retreats and feverishly realizes what to do, although there is only one way out.

_Hey, do you remember?.. We spent so many good moments together._

_Do you remember the sounds of the piano? Rustle of pages?_

_Do you remember the first resonance?_

Madness is too sudden, when no one understands what is happening, why Soul clings to his heart. Why tears sprinkle from his eyes, as black as blood.

Of course everyone thinks that this is reversible, they have faced so many times with this, so many times overcame it and won. But the inner voice and the aura around silently prompt - this time is not like before. This time, madness can not be destroyed without destroying the shell.

Maka takes a step forward. The legs do not bend, the tongue refuses to move and say the words.

_Hey, do you remember?.. You were so cool._

_Do you remember me?_

Soul clings to the air and claws, his words can not be distinguished, eyes run erratically in different directions. And the tears are still so black.

The demon inside him laughs and chokes with blood, flooding everything.

Maka knows that hugs will not help. Nothing will help, the Soul Wavelength, the Stein's therapy, the Shinigami help, somehow she knows, she's the, damn her, the smartest know-it-all in the world.

"Dad..." she says hoarsely, and Spirit silently turns out to be a Scythe in her hands.

Maka grins, blinking tears. That's for sure, Death Scythe. Someone else's death is in her hands.

**Hey, remember me the one that was yesterday.**


End file.
